The present disclosure relates to screen output control, and in particular, to an information processing apparatus, a screen output system, a screen output control method, and a program for controlling screen outputs to a video output device with consideration for the release of information.
As projectors become smaller and less expensive, projectors are more and more often used for projecting materials on a screen at meetings and demonstrations of applications.
In these circumstances, information that should not be displayed to the public can be accidentally displayed with a projector, revealing the information. For example, when an application under development is demonstrated at a meeting using a browser in the presence of outside personnel such as a customer, private information such as a candidate uniform resource locator (URL), bookmarks, a browser histories, or a chat screen or a mail message containing internal confidential information can accidentally be projected.
Such information that should not be displayed to the public can be revealed due to an error in operation, or by forgetting to deactivate a display setting. It is relatively difficult to check every setting that can reveal private information and change settings before starting projection. There is also a possibility of receiving such information after starting projection. Therefore, there is a demand for development of a technique for efficiently preventing accidental revelation of such information.